Laurie Strode (2007 Remake Timeline)
"''Hey, world! Guess what. I'm Michael Myers' sister! I'm so fucked! ''" :―Laurie Strode Angel "Boo" Myers aka Laurie Strode is a character in the Halloween (2007). She first appeared in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween (2007), played by Scout Taylor-Compton. She's the daughter of Deborah and Mr. Myres, had a brother who's a killer: Michael Myres and a sister, Judith Myers. Her life Laurie Strode was born with her mother and no father. Her father passed away after she was born. When Laurie was a baby, her ten-year-old brother, Michael murdered his older sister Judith, her boyfriend Steve Haley and his mother's boyfriend, Ronnie White. Michael felt nothing, but love for his baby sister and his mom. Their mother came home from work that evening and found Michael was sitting outside their house, holding Boo in his arms. After they found out about Michael, he was admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County where he murdered a nurse. After Deb found out about her son, she took her own life with a handgun and died. Then, somebody heard the gunshot and called 911. Sheriff Lee Brackett responded to the call, discovered Deborah's body and also found baby Laurie in her crib. Fear that the child might grow up bearing the stigma, he omitted her from his report, drove the infant to another town and dropped it off at a hospital. Three months later, the baby was adopted by a realtor from Haddonfield named Mason Strode, who just happened to have been a friend of Sheriff Brackett's. Brackett couldn't believe that the child change a new name, Laurie Strode, just down the street where he first found her. After a while, Laurie grew up with a loving family, had a great life and don't know her true family's history. 15 years later, Laurie was at school with her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok. Laurie had already arranged to babysit a boy named Tommy Doyle for Halloween, but Annie had convinced her to take care of her own charge, Lindsey Wallace, so that Annie could spend time with her boyfriend Paul. While walking home from school, the three girls saw an stranger staring at them from across the street. Annie and Lynda made some comments towards the stranger, but Laurie was offput by his appearance. What she didn't know that the masked man was her brother Michael who had only just returned to Haddonfield. That evening, Annie picked Laurie up from her home and dropped her off at Tommy's house. Tommy was an excitable young boy who told Laurie about the stories of the Mexican Wolf Man and the Boogey Man. As time passed, Annie stopped by to drop off Lindsey. The two girls talked and Annie told Laurie about getting a boyfriend. She told her that she could set her up with a boy named Ben Tramer , but Laurie was resistant to the idea, claiming that she had heard that Tramer was retarded. As the evening wore on, Laurie decided to walk Lindsey back to her house. When she arrived, she found that Paul was dead and Annie was on the floor screaming and covered in blood. Laurie screamed and ordered Lindsey to run back to Tommy's house to call 911. Michael Myers stepped out of the shadows and attacked her. Michael grabbed Laurie and began tossing her about. She picked up a chair and threw it through a pair of French doors. She climbed out into the yard, but injured her ankle in the process. She shambled back to the Doyle house screaming for Tommy to let her in. Once inside, Lauried locked the door behind her, but Michael smashed his way through. Laurie and the children ran upstairs and tried to lock themselves in the bathroom. Two officers responded to the 911 call, but Michael killed both of them, stabbing them with his large butcher knife. Returning his attention to Laurie, he managed to get a hold of her whereupon Laurie fainted. Michael carried Laurie back to the house he grew up in. When she awakened, she found herself in the basement of the house, the body of Lynda Van Der Klok and the stolen headstone of Judith Myers lying next to her. Michael silently approached her and dropped to his knees. He set down his knife and pulled an old photograph out of his pocket. The photo was of himself and Laurie when she was still a baby. Laurie didn't understand the significance of the photo, but took the opportunity to scoop up Michael's knife and stab in the shoulder with it. Laurie escaped from the house and ran across the neighbor's yard where she fell into an emptied swimming pool. Michael was still alive and trailed after her. Suddenly, Michael's old handler Dr. Samuel Loomis arrived and shot him several times in the back. Michael collapsed and Loomis helped Laurie out of the pool and into a police squad car. Completely stricken, Laurie asked Loomis, "Was that the Boogey Man?", to which Sam replied, "As a matter of fact... I do believe it was". From out of nowhere, Michael appeared and pulled Laurie out of the car. He dragged her back inside the house, this time with the intent of killing her. Loomis distracted Michael (at great cost to himself) and Laurie was able to scramble away. Michael began searching for her, punching through walls and weak pieces of plaster. Laurie picked up Doctor Loomis' handgun and climbed into the rafters. While crawling through the ceiling, one of the patches gave way and she fell through to the floor, landing on her face. Michael found her and tackled her, sending them both barrelling through a weakened wall onto the upstairs balcony and over the edge onto the ground. Laurie revived first, but her face was completely covered in blood. She picked up the gun again and aimed it at Michael's face. She pressed the trigger several time with no results. Michael suddenly awakened and Laurie pulls the trigger again. The gun fired directly towards Michael's face and Laurie began howling in fear, pain and terror. She was immediately taken to Haddonfield General Hospital to recuperate.She suffers very bad injuries,including cuts,a missing finger,and some mild wounds. In time, Laurie healed from her injuries, suffering only minimal scarring on her face. The emotional trauma however, was not so easy to heal from. The revelation that her parents had been murdered sent her into a psychological tailspin that only grew as the months passed. Sheriff Brackett invited Laurie to stay with him and his daughter who, likewise survived her encounter with Michael Myers. Downward spiral One year later (two years later in the unrated cut), Laurie had been seeing a psychiatrist named Dr. Barbara Collier, who prescribed Laurie medication, but the young woman's psychological makeup continued to degrade even with her prescribed medication. She found herself prone to fits of rage and suffered from nightmares. Laurie also began working at a coffee-shop/vintage record store known as Uncle Meat's Java Hole where she befriended two of her co-workers named Mya Rockwell and Harley David. It was easier for her to hang out with Mya and Harley than it was with Annie, for every time she saw Annie's facial scars, she became overwhelmed with guilt over what had happened. By 2008 (2009 in the unrated cut), Laurie's panic attacks and nightmares grew even worse, with one such nightmare, a repeated one, Laurie saw herself being pursued by Michael Myers on the night she had been admitted to the hospital. She began experiencing waking nightmares that she could not explain. In one of these tormented fantasies, Laurie saw herself dressed up in a Halloween clown costume and murdering Annie. What she didn't realize at the time is that what she was experiencing were actually psychic impressions from the memories of Michael Myers. Laurie began seeing images of young Michael Myers as well as her birth mother Deborah Myers. On Halloween night, Laurie's world came crashing down. She discovered that Doctor Sam Loomis had written a second book about Michael Myers, this one detailing the events of the massacre from two years prior. Laurie read the book and learned the truth about her family lineage. Her real name was Angel Myers and she was Michael's little sister. Final Fate Distraught, she sought solace in her friends Mya and Harley. She couldn't bear the idea of being Michael's sister and wanted only to drown herself in alcohol and partying. The three of them went to the "Phantom Jam" rave in town and Laurie dressed up as Magenta from the monster musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She became heavily intoxicated at the party and began seeing images of Deborah and young Michael trailing after her. After some time had passed, Mya decided to walk Laurie home. When they arrived back at the Brackett house, Laurie was horrified to discover that not only was Michael Myers still alive, but he had attacked Annie Brackett. Laurie cradled Annie in her arms while Mya called 911. Annie died in Laurie's arms before Michael burst into the room and attacked Laurie who fled from the house, she found that Mya had also been killed, and ran out onto the highway. A passing motorist found Laurie scrambling across the road and offered to take her to the hospital. Myers caught up with them and murdered the young driver. Capturing Laurie, he brought her back to his private cabin in a field off Eagle Road. Laurie came to and saw Michael as well as the images of Deborah and young Michael standing before her. Deborah Myers spoke to Laurie, forcing her to repeat the words "I love you, Mommy" over and over again. Laurie tried to escape but the impression of young Michael held her on the floor. Moments later, police squad cars and helicopters surrounded the house. Doctor Sam Loomis entered the cabin for a final confrontation with Michael. Michael viciously attacks Loomis, slaughtering him ruthlessly. Brackett sees the scuffle and is able to make a clean shot and shoots Michael in the chest. Michael backs up from the recoil and ends up getting impaled on some farm machinery. Laurie gets up, the visions having disappeared. She kneels down next to Michael saying, "I love you brother", before taking his knife and stabbing him several times in the chest and one final time in the face, seemingly killing him. Outside, Brackett waits for the next move. But only Laurie comes out of the shack: Wearing Michael's tattered mask. Succumbing to her insanity, Laurie drops to her knees. Laurie is placed in a mental asylum and she is sitting silently in her bedroom. She looks on with sinister satisfaction as Deborah Myers slowly approaches. her, a large white horse walking by her side. Director's Cut Fate Michael and Loomis fight each other and Michael stabs Loomis in the stomach outside the cabin. Afterward, the Sheriff's deputies opened fire on him, apparently killing him. Laurie exited the cabin moments later. In a state of shock, she picked up Michael's hunting knife and hovered over Loomis' prone body as if she were going to kill him. The officers opened fire once again and Laurie Strode died in a hail of gunfire. Her final thought of those of her mother with a white horse and Laurie smiles sinisterly as Deborah approaches. Notes & Trivia *According to screenwriter/producer Debra Hill, the character of Laurie Strode was named after John Carpenter's first girlfriend. *The decision to give Laurie the name Angel as her real name was meant to emphasis her as an extreme opposite to Michael. Appearances *Halloween (2007) *Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Females died in the movies Category:Daughters Category:Characters from Halloween (2007) Category:Characters from Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Sisters Category:Sisters of Villains Category:Survivor Category:Adoptive Heroes Category:The Myers Family Category:The Strode Family Category:Brave Heroes Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Heroes who have lost a family members Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroines Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Smart Heroes Category:About Females